Tarude
An Alien Metron appears as a member of the Planet Invasion Union named . He originally had planned to conquer Earth by using hallucinogenic cigarettes, but seeing as though fewer people are smoking cigarettes nowadays, he decided to call the plan off. History Ultraman Orb He first appeared in episode six of the series where he reported to his boss, Alien Mefilas Nostra about his previous plan and then he, along with the other members, met Jugglus Juggler who volunteered to take care of Ultraman Orb, who was the Union's main obstacle for conquering Earth. He then played a card game with Kaiju Cards with Juggler and Alien Nackle Nagus while they talked about the greediness of humans when Nagus' henchmen reported to him that the SSP and the VTL captain was walking around investigating their forest hideout. Once Jugglus left after Nostra thanked him for what he did, Tarude worried that Jugglus would not remain loyal to them because, according to him, he was once on the side of good and that he might stab them in the back when he gets the chance. Nostra reassured him that everything will work out, since he has his "trump card", Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, with him should things go wrong. His skepticism would be found true in episode 10 as Jugglus killed Nostra and Nagus for backstabbing him in their own deal and confiscated Belial's card. Tarude, who survived the incident due to not being around swears vengeance to Juggler. He later reappeared in episode 20, engaging in a manhunt against Juggler to fulfill his vendetta. As he was about to strike him down with his own katana, Gai Kurenai showed up, allowing Juggler to escape. Tarude warned Gai not to interfere with his personal vengeance, but because of Naomi's involvement (who briefly treated Juggler's wounds) Gai was forced to do so, leading to a giant battle between the Ultraman and the alien. Both first engaged in a ranged combat before Ultraman Orb assumed Orb Origin and performed Orb Wind Calibur, sending Tarude flying into the air and inadvertently destroyed his own saucer in the process. He then shot the Metron down with his Orb Supreme Calibur. As the sun set in their location, Tarude got up one last time and commented on how beautiful it was and then collapsed one last time after he questioned if the sunsets on Earth will ever be swallowed by the darkness and then exploded, seemingly ending the threat of the Planet Invasion Union once and for all. Jugglus Juggler later revealed that he used Naomi and Gai to get rid of the Alien Metron for him to get his sword back and to get him off his back. Personality Tarude is the polite and gentlemanly Alien Metron who devoted to his fellow members of Planet Invasion Union as much as their cause in conquering Earth. He also shown to be perceptive, warning the group about the chance of Juggler betraying them upon learning his past allegiance. His loyalty to his comrades goes the extent where he sought to avenge their deaths after Juggler killed them in response of double-crossing him. Despite remarking humanity as violent beings, the Alien Metron does found the beauty in their homeworld, as in his last moments, he wondered whether the sunset on Earth will be swallowed by the darkness. Powers and Weapons *Hallucinogenic Cigarettes: Although only planned, it is likely that Tarude has his own supply of it, considering that should the plan approved, he would have carried the act quickly. *Kaiju Cards: Shared with other Planet Invasion Union members, Tarude is also in possession of Kaiju Cards, despite never shown to use them except in poker. *Saucer: Tarude and the Planet Invasion Union's main transportation is a conjoined saucer, which was the same model as his race's first generation. The saucer itself has a dimensional distortion machine that traps its victims within a distortion of space time continuum, although it is revealed to have a malfunction, as SSP and Shibukawa used it to escape. This saucer is shown to have the ability to autopilot, warp passengers to nearby locations, and fire lasers on its own. * : Tarude can equip himself with hand-mounted gatling guns on both his hands. ** : Tarude uses the Round Launchers to shoot the enemy at rapid succession. *Size Change: As with all Alien Metron, Tarude can change his size to that of a giant should he need to. * |Jashin Ken}}: Juggler's combat katana, briefly stolen by Tarude before Juggler regains it after the alien's death. image saucer.jpeg|Saucer Tarude_Warp.jpeg|Warp Alien_Metron_Round_Launcher.jpg|Round Launcher RoundLauncher.png|Shooting Barrage Tarude_and_Jashinken.jpg|Serpent-Hearted Blade Gallery Planet_Invasion_Union.jpg|Tarude (right) and his fellow members of Planet Invasion Union OrbTitleCard20.jpg Tarude Apprehension.jpeg|Tarude apprehended by Gai Kurenai. Hurricane Slash 1.jpeg Tarude's End.jpeg|Tarude about to collapse UMOB-20.jpg 1000109598_2.jpg|Tarude Figure Hideo_Ishiguro_and_Metron.jpg|Hideo Ishiguro with Tarude ultraman_orb_alien_metron_saucer_by_zer0stylinx-dbzujng.png|Tarude's Saucer Trivia *His voice actor, Koichi Toshima is a regular voice actor and suit actor for the Ultra Series and has portrayed characters and creatures since 1993. *The group's original plan to use hallucinogenic cigarettes and their saucer are tributes to the original Alien Metron. *Tarude remarking humanity as criminals for polluting nature is based on the Ultraman Max incarnation of his race, should the one from Ultra Seven survive his fate. Said Metron wanted to leave the Earth, noting how humanity is more violent that he expected. **Tarude also shares some other features with his original incarnation: ***He has an often polite and gentlemanly nature. ***His battle with Orb takes place during sunset, like most of the Ultras did (example of this are: Max and Ginga). *Although Tarude was right about how Juggler would betray the Union, it is likely that his teammates' deaths may be avoidable should Nostra keep his bargain with Juggler (trading Belial's Ultra Fusion Card for Gai's cards and life). *Tarude's final appearance is ironically on the same date of episode 8 of Ultra Seven, where the very first Alien Metron made his debut. *Tarude's Round Launchers are based on the Meteor Missile Might used by Zone Fighter, the titular character from Toho's 1973 series of the same name. *Alien Metron is in fact Hideo Ishiguro (the actor of Gai Kurenai)'s favorite Ultra Kaiju. *Practical effects for the Shooting Barrage were intended to be used, but they were cut so to not damage the backdrop, camera equipment, etc. id:Tarude Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Aliens Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Orb